


A song for the Lees

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [36]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: On the occasion of his daughter's wedding, Brian has the idea of composing a song as a gift for Louisa and Gwilym. For Chrissie, nothing is wrong until the boys suggest she sing the song as well. (Set in the alternate universe of "Through Chrissie's eyes.")
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Queen (Ensemble), Gwilym Lee/Louisa May (mentioned), John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A song for the Lees

Everything was going well in my life, following a course I was already used to over the years, taking care of my home and Brian's career, enjoying the company of my grown children and grandson. Speaking of children, what had changed for them, specifically Louisa, was the fact that she was about to marry Gwilym.

I couldn't be happier for my girl, she was always full of life, though she had been through a critical moment in her life that was now overcoming it with all Gwil's love and support.

As the wedding date approached, Brian busied himself with something peculiar but very typical of him, working on a new song. I let him work alone for a while, until I heard the first notes and melody come up. It was something about how love wasn't easy, that it was complicated to find true love. I was intrigued by this about where he should have gotten inspiration from it.

"Bri, are you making another song about us, or is it about Lou?" I asked, interrupting him for a moment.

"Oh hi, my love" he smiled, surprised to see me "yeah, I thought I'd write a song about Lou and Gwil, as a wedding present."

"What an unusual idea!" I commented, approaching "but she must be waiting for something like that."

"I just hope they like it," said my hopeful husband.

"Why, of course they are, it's a unique and sincere gift, they'll consider your intentions a lot," I assured him, kissing his cheek, and then he continued to work.

The song, called "Walk with me" was a real success in the wedding part, my dear Louisa and Gwilym really loved the gift. However, a while later, say, months later, that same song continued to reverberate in Brian's mind.

The boys went on working, composing, attending meetings, making decisions. It was in this scenario that "Walk with me" came into question again.

"I stopped to think, Jim, and I have a song ready that I think we could release," my husband warned the band manager.

"It's Lou and Gwil's song, isn't it?" I said quietly to Brian "do you think she would like that?"

"Don't worry, love, I talked to them, they know my idea, they agree" my husband reassured me "I've been thinking about it a lot and I think "Walk with me" would look great if it was recorded."

"If it's okay for Lou and Gwil, that's fine with me" as much as the final decision didn't fit me, I was relieved to learn that Louisa wouldn't be bothered.

"Can you show us this song, Brian?" Jim asked kindly.

"If everyone agrees, yes," Bri nodded.

There were no objections to that, the boys also liked "Walk with me". Brian played the song in the studio for Jim to hear and, kind of naturally, I followed the melody, singing with him, listening to our voices side by side in perfect harmony.

"Did you see what I saw? Or rather, did you hear what I heard?" I heard Freddie whisper with Roger and John, my alert sense manifested immediately.

"What did you think?" I soon demanded, more to know what was in my friend's head.

"You have to record this song with Brian!" Freddie was straightforward and energetic with me.

"What? But no ... No, I mean ..." I freaked out, then cleared my throat to recover from the fright - I'm not qualified to do a professional recording, I'm not a professional singer, not an artist, the artists here are you, not me."

"I'm sorry I scared you" I saw that Freddie was really sorry for that "but I meant it, this song is so yours, it can even be made for Louisa and Gwilym, but it has a lot to do with you, and your voices match so much."

"Um ..." was all I could answer, "and what do you think about that, Brian?"

"I don't want to offend you, my love, but I understand why Freddie came up with this idea and I agree with him" Brian was sincere, looking me in the eye "but I won't force you to do anything you don't want."

I nodded, grateful that he understood me, then glanced at John and Roger. It was obvious that Taylor wanted me to sing, he wanted this for a long time, but John seemed to be in doubt yet.

"And you, John, what do you think?" I ventured, since he was the wisest of the four, even more so than Brian at times.

"Oh, look from a musical point of view, the song looks beautiful with both of you" I saw that Deaky was being honest "but just sing if you want, if you're comfortable enough for that."

I nodded, started to wonder if it would be so bad for me to record, people wouldn't see my face, just hear my voice. Maybe it was a way of showing that I supported the boys' idea and would do what was best for the song itself. Deep in my heart, it was no torture to sing a song of my husband, we both knew it was one of my favorite pastimes.

"Okay" I decided, turning to them - I'll do it, but look, this is the only time I will do this, don't delude yourself waiting for more."

"It's fine with me," my husband agreed, prepared to defend me if necessary.

"Great, so let's get on with it," Freddie summed it up, hurrying us.

I shivered a little as I got inside the cabin, it was weird to be inside the place I always looked outside. I placed the headphones over my ears, facing the microphone. A little farther ahead was Brian, preparing his own equipment, testing the sound of Red Special, and then after all that was done, he gave me a loving, understanding smile. How I loved him for always being like this to me.

"I love you," I said the words without sound, afraid to disturb the recordings.

"Me too," he answered in the same way. "We're ready."

He looked at me for confirmation, nodded, and waited. I followed his cue, he played the intro of the song and I sang it with him, realizing what the boys referred to as perfect harmony. A while later, I could hear a first final version of "Walk with me". It would still need more mixing, but soon the audience could hear it.

I was happy with the repercussion of the song, of course it was reported that it was me singing with Brian, but no one bothered me about it. The band's response was that this was a unique occasion that wouldn't be repeated and I was grateful for it.

In the end, the song was yet another manifestation of Brian's emotions, proud, contented by the love our daughter had found and the love we both had together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from something I had written there in The Girl of Dreams, then I remembered this idea of Chrissie singing "Walk with me," and wrote this one-shot. To listen to the song, just click on the link below, it's one of my exclusive compositions for my stories.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETmAflEhVI8
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
